


Heaven Can Wait

by Boji



Category: Angel: the Series, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boji/pseuds/Boji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b><span class="small">Challenge:</span></b> Written for the drabble tag challenge over on <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-C"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://tw100.livejournal.com/"><b>tw100</b></a></span>, <span class="small">for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://boji.livejournal.com/171914.html#"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://boji.livejournal.com/171914.html#"><b>counterfeltcoin</b></a></span>'s afterlife prompt.</span><br/><b><span class="small">Characters:</span></b> Jack Harkness & Cordelia Chase - Torchwood/Angel x-over.<br/><b><span class="small">Notes:</span></b> <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://boji.livejournal.com/171914.html#"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://boji.livejournal.com/171914.html#"></a><b>counterfeltcoin</b> asked for <i>The afterlife(lives) Jack thinks exists</i> but this definitely isn't what she had in mind.<br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Heaven Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for the drabble tag challenge over on [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) , for [](http://boji.livejournal.com/171914.html#)[**counterfeltcoin**](http://boji.livejournal.com/171914.html#) 's afterlife prompt.  
>  **Characters:** Jack Harkness  & Cordelia Chase - Torchwood/Angel x-over.  
>  **Notes:** [](http://boji.livejournal.com/171914.html#)[](http://boji.livejournal.com/171914.html#)**counterfeltcoin** asked for _The afterlife(lives) Jack thinks exists_ but this definitely isn't what she had in mind.  
> 

"This is new.” Jack looked around at the white expanse stretching out… forever. “Very Powell and Pressburger."

"So, totally not what were you expecting then brood-boy?" The disembodied voice coalesced into a gorgeous girl. Dark hair, a-line dress, strappy shoes. She looked like she’d smell delicious, all over.

Jack grinned, "Captain Jack Harkness and you are?"

"Cordelia Chase." Her slim hand fit easily into his. "Lucky much?"

"Usually." Jack smiled, moving closer.

"The powers have decided you’re due for an upgrade." Cordy tilted her head, eyes overly bright. "Congratulations…hero,"

"Upgrade?" Jack asked.

"You’ve got yourself one A-Grade vision-girl - Me!"


End file.
